The Zora Festival
by WannabeWriter89
Summary: As an adult, Link has returned to the Kokiri Forest. He meets with Saria who briefly escapes the other Sages just to see Link. He tells her many stories using the Kokiri and their forest but she wants to hear something different...


"But Link, you're just using the forest and Kokiri. They're already here, you're just adding some details"

"Are you saying I can't tell a story outside the forest walls?" he gestured around the trees with a grin.

"Maybe" A cheeky smile spread across Saria's lips as she continued. "Why don't you prove me wrong"

"I accept your challenge" He leapt to his feet and disappeared from sight. She stood staring at the door he had exited through, unsure if she should follow, when his grinning face reappeared.

"Come on then"

Exiting the forest they had both called home, Link pulled out his ocarina and called for Epona. He helped Saria onto the horse and the pair rode off into the sunset.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you, it'll spoil the surprise"

"Are we nearly there?"

"Nearly"

Saria's heart pounded in her chest. The anticipation growing with every step. She did not know where they were going but trusted the confident stride of the man in front of her.

"Ahh... we're here"

He had stopped so abruptly it caught her off guard. Slipping off Epona, he turned back and held out his hand.

"Come on" a child-like eagerness in his voice.

A twinge of uncertainty struck her but her instincts overruled. She trusted the outstretched hand. The hand that was to lead her to untold lands. Placing her hand in his she stepped over the fence. Guiding her down a gentle slope, their destination was not yet clear. Until they reached the bottom. A small glistening lake twinkled in the light of the moon, stars reflected like tiny diamonds on its surface.

"It's beautiful"

"You think it's beautiful now wait til you look beneath the surface"

Stepping away from her, he removed the forest green tunic he always wore.

"What are you doing?"

"Going into the lake" he shrugged as though his actions were obvious. Having pulled a new blue tunic on, he stood proudly at the lakes edge.

"You see," he began, taking a step backwards into the water. "to the untrained eye this is merely a paddling pool for the mortal child." Continuing his back step towards the lake's centre, the water had gone from ankle to mid calf.

"But there are those that know better. Beneath the still, calm surface an entire world awaits! For those that know where to tread, you can slip beneath the glassy surface and gaze upon the world below. A world of faceless creatures who swim the crushing depths of the lake. Palaces of pearly bone shelter them from non-existing danger. The only real threat to their existence high above, treading the barren dust far from them."

Saria listened in awe as the water around Link reached his waist.

"To those in the know..." spreading his arms in dramatic fashion, Link paused for effect before uttering a final word.

"Magic!"

And with that, he sank beneath the surface.

All was silent. Link was gone. The lake still, Saria abandoned by its side. A panic rose from the pit of her stomach as the silence stretched on. Where was Link? As the question formed in her mind the smoothed mirrored surface broke at her feet.

"Link!" Saria dropped to her hands and knees.

"Join me" his face dripped diamond droplets as he looked up at her. "It's more beautiful than you could ever imagine"

Without waiting for an answer he took her hand and gently pulled her into the lake. The water rolled over her skin as she slipped down, Link's hand guiding her. Deeper and deeper into the never ending blue-green. Suddenly the slim fingers slipped from her hand. She grasped with a helpless panic as the distance between them grew. Drifting backwards he gestured for her to follow before turning, disappearing into the darkness beyond them. Given no alternative, she followed. As she swam a rocky mass appeared before her. Spotting an opening she pulled herself through it. The watery tunnel turned upwards and before she knew it her face broke through the surface with a splash.

Cool air clung to her face, as her eyes adjusted to the blue-tinged white light shining from below. Pulling herself towards the edge of the small pool she peered curiously over the edge. She gasped in surprise and pushed herself back again. She could barely believe her eyes. As she tried to absorb the information Link slowly and silently rose up beside her.

"Didn't I tell you it was beautiful?"

"Oh, Link..." the words struggled to escape her lips. "It's... it's..."

"Magical?"

"Yes..."

A smile spread wide across his face as he watched her.

"Shall we take a closer look?" he asked.

"Can we?"

"Sure" he said, carefully climbing out of the pool. As he stood, he turned and offered his hand to Saria. Curiosity overcame hesitance and she placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her out of the pool to stand beside him. Wonder still clear on her face, she asked,

"How?"

"How what?" he looked at her with slight confusion.

"How do we get a closer look?"

"Oh..." he said, pausing to think. "We jump!"

Without a seconds hesitation, Link jumped, excitement evident on his face. Saria let a panicked yell as she was pulled away from safety, into the open air 30 feet above the water. She felt as though her stomach had been abandoned at the poolside as they jumped, returning to her as they splashed through the surface below them. Rising back up, Link turned to her with a smile that was hastily wiped from his face as Saria began hitting him. He stumbled over words with each hit before managing an apology.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, laughter still dancing across his face. Her angry pout only forced his smile to widen. She smiled in spite of herself, splashing Link as she did.

"This way" he said, swimming towards the building.

"It doesn't look very big" she said as they swam into the hollow tower. Hearing the disappointment in her voice, Link wasted no time in assuring her otherwise. One swift grin at Saria and he was gone, diving below the surface once more, still full of trust Saria followed suit. This time he waited for her to follow and the pair dove down together. They swam down through a pearly white tunnel for several feet before it opened put to reveal an entire world. So wonderful a view it would have taken Saria's breath away had she not been holding it so tightly. Seeing her discomfort, he guided her with a trusting hand to the very bottom of this hidden world. He let go of her hand and began searching for something. Having found what he was looking for, he turned back to face Saria and slipped the small blue tunic over her head. Instantaneous relief washed over her. The tightness she had felt in her chest as she held her breath disappeared. She looked over at Link and smiled. He smiled back, tugging lightly on her wrist. From the moment they left the forest, an unwavering excitement gave his whole being a magical glow. As he pushed himself into the city he twirled horizontally, Saria close behind.

The city was, in many ways, like any other. Tightly packed homes built into the walls and ground, streets twisted and turned into one another. The most noticeable difference was the inhabitants. Smooth blue-white bodies drifted through the water with a slow elegance, their webbed feet propelling them forward. Their humanoid figure gave them a very masculine feel; Prominent chest muscles attached to strong, broad shoulders. Large fins protruded from their arms, the back of their heads growing smoothly into fish tails. Zora's.

The spaces between the buildings grew smaller and smaller as they approached the centre, the water darker and darker. They could not see more than a foot in front of them and they were still twisting and turning through the city. Then they stopped. Deep blackness surrounded them. Although she could not see Link, Saria knew he was there, slightly behind. The space in front of her felt different, more open. Within seconds she knew why. Blue-green flames erupted in a circle approximately 10 feet wide, illuminating a large empty space in front of them. A low hum filled the city as the Zoras broke through the shadows to stand (or rather float) between the flames. They waited, silent and still.

There it was. A huge fish shot out from the centre of the waiting crowd. As it reached the ceiling, it began circling wider and wider, then, as if at random, things began to spill from its mouth, dropping into various buildings and streets. Returning to the centre, it circled the ceiling again before shooting back down through the ground it had come from. The crowd of Zora dispersed while Link and Saria waited. Once the crowd had cleared, Link took Saria by the hand and gently led her through te streets. The Zora's faces were a multitude of expression; Joyful, excited, sad, disappointed. It was clear not everyone had received a gift from the giant fish. It was such a fantastic sight to behold. Saria looked from one home to another in wonder. She had yet to take it all in when she felt an urgent tug on her arm. She looked at Link with confusion. He was pointing frantically behind her, then towards the exit. She turned to see a pair of angry looking Zoras heading their way and got the message. They swam as fast as they could out of the city, towards the surface. As they began their ascent, Saria couldn't help but steal one last look at their pursuers.

Their faces broke the surface simultaneously, laughing with happiness as they did.

"What was that?" Saria asked, wonder in her voice.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu." Link said. "He's the patron deity of the Zoras. They hold a festival for him every year and he showers the streets and homes of the Zoras with gifts. It's more complicated than that but I don't think we have time for the details right now." he added, looking behind him as he did to see the two Zora surface beneath the tower.

"Hey!" one of them shouted at them.

"Go" Link said, pushing Saria towards the wall.

She did as asked, Link close behind.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Climb." he said, eyes still locked with the approaching Zoras. "Go, go, go!" he said, pushing her up.

The pair clambered up the smooth rock that led to their escape. They reached the top and dove straight in, neither daring to look back this time, racing one another to the surface. They broke through to the night sky and pulled themselves onto the bank. They lay on the grass in silence, breathing heavily, until the water broke again. They looked back to see the two Zoras staring angrily at them. Knowing they were safe, the pair lay back down and laughed.

"Wow!" Saria exclaimed.

"Was that better?" Link asked.

"Much" she replied.

Link went on to describe all of the Zoras' history and tradition. As the sky grew lighter they sat in silence, waiting for the sun to rise. As it broke the horizon the lake began to glitter and sparkle. The light bouncing off the surface like dancing fairies.

"It's beautiful!" Saria gasped.

"It sure is" Link smiled.

They sat in silence together, watching the sun rise above them, simply enjoying the view and each others company.


End file.
